The Seven Isles
The Seven Isles is the kingdom of seven independent islands. The Kingdom consists of Lykaios, Alkazar, Scarlet, North Mallory, South Mallory, The Falcon Isle and The Black Isle . The Seven Isles are situated in the Typhon Sea . Lykaios Situated at the most northerly point of the Seven Isles, Lykaios is the largest of the Seven Isles with the most inhabitants. The capital city is Sirius. Lykaios also has several villages; Kyllar , Bludd and Huntyr . The most distinctive landmarks on Lykaios are Castle Nordolf where the royals have lived for centuries, the prestigious Lykaios Stables and the famous Gunyr Watchtower. For centuries House Wolfgar , House Raedwolf and House Moony have resided on the island, and more recently, House Falkenberg. After the First Sevens War, House Fenryr were exiled after betraying the first king, King Dimitar Wolfgar. Lykaios is some times called 'The Land Of The Wolves'. The wildlife on Lykaios includes wolves, stags, kluddes and black dogs. The gates to the Kingdom are guarded by a Cerberus. Alkazar Situated to the right of Lykaios, Alkazar is another one of the larger islands but has very few inhabitants. Alkazar is surrounded by forestry and is famous for it's Hunting Grounds. There is only one small settlement on on the island called Rivyr. It has an estimated 20 inhabitants including those from House Stagg and House Rayven. Those on Alkazar have a very basic lifestyle and are known for their excellent hunting skills. The island is known for it's wildlife including stags, boars, ravens, owls, headless horsemen, unicorns, centaurs and shadow people roaming the forest. Scarlet Situated to the left of Lykaios lies Scarlet, a much smaller island covered by moorland. It's capital city is Lokithor. It's most famous landmark is the Red River, situated directly between Scarlet and The Black Isle. Sirens, kelpies and hydras hide in the mirky waters of the Red River. The river is known for it's dark history during the First Sevens War. Scarlet has a few hundred inhabitants which includes those from House Kallio, House Wilds, House Holland and House Daggar. North Mallory North Mallory lies to the south west of the Seven Isles. It is usually referred to as 'A King's Paradise'. It has beautiful sandy beaches, long rivers and lots of sunshine. During the First Sevens War, Mallory, as it was then, split in two after House Kallaeon, now houses Kallio and Kallai, fought against each other in The Kallaeon Rebellion after the final member of House Mallory died. North Mallory then came under reign of House Kallio after their victory but Lord Kallio decided to share his lands to House Hellfyre whom House Kallio has a strong allegiance with during the rebellion. The residents of North Mallory still include House Hellfyre as well as House Gunner. South Mallory South Mallory lies to the south west of the Seven Isles. It is far opposite paradise like North Mallory. After House Kallai's downfall after the Kallaeon Rebellion, the south was destroyed. Absolutely nothing resides on South Mallory but burnt ground and wasteland. Few people visit it as there are rumours of evil spirits and monsters haunting the island. The Falcon Isle A lonesome island at the most southerly point of the Seven Isles. Surrounded in forestry and the tall Falcon Tower in the centre of the island. There are no human inhabitants on the Falcon Isle; only Falcons and the occasional lost eagle or raven. House Falkenberg originated on The Falcon Isle before travelling to Lykaios to settle. The Black Isle/ The Exile Isle Situated in the darkest corner of the Seven Isles. It is too the very far west, right next to Scarlet. The island is covered in burned woodland and ruined castles. House Kallai, House Nox, House Fenryr, House Beyr and House Leonys reside on The Black Isle with hundreds of slaves. The most famous landmark on the Black Isle is The Shacklebolt Chambers. This is a chamber where people are imprisoned and tortured for information. There has only ever been one escapee from the Shacklebolt Chamber and his name was Braevys Lorcan, originally from Garland, an independent island just outside of the Seven Isles kingdom. Braevys tried to cross the Red River to Scarlet but was killed by a Siren before crossing. The Black Isle is surrounded by Dragons so whoever is captured on the island can never leave.